


Невидимка

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Секс с мальчиком-невидимкой.
Relationships: Invisi Billy & Johnny Spirit, Invisi Billy/Johnny Spirit
Kudos: 8





	Невидимка

Джонни играет на своей скрипке и совершенно не замечает его прихода. Глаза у него закрыты. Инвизи Билли смотрит зачарованно, как двигаются сильные руки и думает: «Какой же он красивый. И — только мой». Он не хочет мешать Джонни, поэтому становится невидимым и садится на кровать со сбитым покрывалом. Но тут Спирит открывает глаза и, смотря точно на него — сквозь него, — говорит:

— Привет. 

Он опускает скрипку, а Инвизи Билли встает, чтобы подойти и поцеловать в губы, по-прежнему оставаясь невидимым. Джонни не закрывает глаз, и ему кажется, что он целует пустоту. Но у пустоты совершенно определенно есть планы на его губы. Они сминают, язык скользит в рот и вытворяет такое, за что мальчика нужно наказать. Но он не накажет. Инвизи Билли не заслуживает боли, нет, только не этот замечательный парень. А любого другого он мог бы и убить. Задушить струной от собственной скрипки. 

У Инвизи Билли голова кружится от поцелуев с Джонни. Он этого не знает, но у Спирита кружится тоже. Он уже представляет, как будет трахать мальчика-невидимку, и от этих фантазий становится жарко.

— Ты плохой мальчик, и у тебя пистолет в кармане, или ты настолько рад меня видеть? — наконец подает голос Инвизи Билли.

— Рад тебя видеть, — хрипло отзывается Джонни, а тот, экий негодник, кладет руку ему на пах и сжимает. По телу разливается волна удовольствия и нетерпения.

Пустота перед ним шуршит одеждой, и вскоре на пол падают толстовка и футболка, которые становятся видимыми вне тела Инвизи Билли. Легкое движение воздуха — он отходит к кровати и сбрасывает кеды. Аккуратно положив скрипку в футляр и взяв смазку и презервативы, Джонни тоже подходит к кровати и находит Инвизи Билли. Ощупью. Натыкается на острую коленку, уже без джинсовой ткани. Но джинсы все еще невидимы. Джонни нащупывает их у щиколоток и стягивает с него. Шарит руками выше, стаскивает трусы, которые оказываются такими смешными, с авокадо. У Инвизи Билли уже стоит, Джонни размазывает капельку предэякулята по невидимой головке, а затем отправляет пальцы в рот, слизывая его вкус. Инвизи Билли отбирает у него презервативы и, быстро приспустив его джинсы и трусы (обычные черные), раскатывает резинку по члену. Джонни же ощупывает пустоту перед собой и находит его лицо. Прикладывает пальцы ко рту, чтобы Инвизи Билли облизал их после него. Тот послушно облизывает и переворачивается на живот, становясь в коленно-локтевую. 

Джонни снова действует ощупью. Признаться, это интересно. Необычно, интригующе. Инвизи Билли словно бы здесь, но в то же время его нет. Так они еще никогда не трахались.

Влажными от слюны пальцами Спирит обводит анальное отверстие, толкает внутрь один палец, и он исчезает. Вторая рука лежит у Инвизи Билли на спине, и Джонни чувствует, как он прогибается. Под холодной рукой Джонни упоительная теплота, и это ощущается в корне неправильно: пустота теплая. Он добавляет лубриканта и продолжает ласкать Инвизи Билли изнутри. Там горячо и гладко. Там — особенная точка, которую если задеть — услышишь ласкающий слух стон. Пустота стонет довольно низко. 

— Почему мы раньше не трахались, когда ты был невидимым?

— Тебе нравится? 

— Это… здорово. Да, это здорово, хотя у меня немного диссонанс. 

— Но ведь диссонанс — это плохо.

— Не в этом случае. 

Джонни проникает двумя пальцами в Инвизи Билли, слегка их сгибает. Свободной рукой находит его член и несколько раз проводит вверх и вниз.

— Ох, это именно то, что мне было нужно, — выдыхает Инвизи Билли, а Спирит целует его прямо в ягодицу, временно убрав пальцы. Прикусывает нежную кожу, втягивает ее, оставляет засос. Инвизи Билли против засосов на видных местах, ведь их приходится прятать, но уж на заднице-то можно. Затем он возвращает пальцы, проникает сразу тремя — и из пустоты слышится довольное «О-ох!».

— Хорошо?

— Будет лучше, когда ты мне наконец вставишь. 

Джонни никогда не пренебрегает подготовкой. Он слишком любит Инвизи Билли. Поэтому он еще какое-то время трахает его пальцами и только потом приставляет член в тонкой броне презерватива. Он толкается внутрь, и становится так кайфово, что по всему телу прокатывается дрожь. Спирит трахает своего любимого-потрясного-невероятного, одновременно надрачивая ему чистой рукой. Он чувствует, как Инвизи Билли всего потряхивает от возбуждения. Но он по-прежнему его не видит. Он трахает пустоту, а пустота отзывается стонами. 

Инвизи Билли кончает первым, бурно изливаясь ему в руку. Спермы первые несколько секунд не видно, но она хорошо ощущается, такая теплая и скользкая. Джонни слизывает ее со своей руки, выйдя из Инвизи Билли, чтобы не доставлять ему дискомфорт. Спириту нравится ощущать его по-разному: не только тактильно, но и вдыхать аромат его парфюма, пробовать его семя. Тем временем с него снимают презерватив и начинают отсасывать. Забавно наблюдать, как его член то появляется, то исчезает. Почти доведенный анальным сексом, Джонни довольно быстро кончает. Слышит, как Инвизи Билли глотает его сперму. 

— Тебе не обязательно было глотать. Мог бы выплюнуть.

— Тебе нравится пробовать меня на вкус. Мне стало любопытно попробовать тебя. 

Джонни сгребает его в охапку. Вдыхает знакомый хвойный запах на его шее. Волосы пахнут иначе — морем. Он весь такой ароматный и вкусный!

Они лежат на кровати и неторопливо целуются. Инвизи Билли все еще невидимый, зато увесистый: он лежит на Спирите. Джонни все в кайф. Он сжимает любимую задницу руками и целует-целует-целует. Так они и засыпают вместе.

Наутро Джонни не видит ни Инвизи Билли, ни его вещей, разбросанных по комнате. Он шарит руками по постели, но ничего (вернее, никого) не находит. Неужели он ушел? Становится как-то тревожно. Но потом кровать вдруг проминается рядом, и его целуют в щеку. Джонни ощущает мятное дыхание и мгновенно успокаивается.

— Я думал, ты свалил.

— Разве я когда-нибудь так делал?

— Никогда не поздно начать.

— А ты хочешь этого? — в голосе слышится удивление.

— Нет, разумеется. 

— Тогда не начну.

— Спасибо. — Джонни — та еще заноза в заднице, но он умеет быть благодарным. Особенно по отношению к тем немногим, с которыми у него нормальные отношения. Оперетта и Инвизи Билли. Замечательные монстры.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8985846) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
